


The Silver Lady

by BrookeLeeann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Dragon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeLeeann/pseuds/BrookeLeeann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Daenerys/fem!reader cuddling and kissing idkk maybe put some dragons in there and we pet the dragons just cute fluffy stuff. That's would be neato"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Silver Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHSamantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSamantha/gifts).



> Prompt: "Daenerys/fem!reader cuddling and kissing idkk maybe put some dragons in there and we pet the dragons just cute fluffy stuff. That's would be neato"

The sun hung low in the sky, a welcome indication that the day was coming to an end. Today had been the hottest day you had experienced since you had entered the _khalasar_ , and you were grateful for the drop in temperature that the evening would surely bring. It hadn't been your choice to coexist alongside an entire Dothraki horde; you had been gifted by Magister Illyrio to Viserys Targaryen, who had then re-gifted you, among other women, to his sister, the _khaleesi_ , Daenerys, during her wedding day to the brutish Khal Drogo. Drogo was dead now, taken from this world by a horribly festered wound, and then taken again by Dany's own hands to ride with his ancestors in the Night Lands. Her brother, too, was gone, a victim of the great _khal'_ s wrath, although no one mourned him. He had been a wicked man with a quick and monstrous temper, and near everyone had rejoiced in his death. The khaleesi still grieved for her husband, however, and you often found her sitting alone within the tall grasses of the Dothraki sea, silent tears leaving clean, wet trails down her dirty cheeks.

You had been given the opportunity a couple of weeks ago to abandon what little remained of the _khalasar_ after the stillbirth of Daenerys' child and the death of her husband, but the _khaleesi_ had become a beloved friend to you, and you could not ever find it in your heart to desert her. So you had stayed and had soon after realized that was the best decision you could make, for when you witnessed Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen bathe in the flames of the _khal_ 's funeral pyre and emerge unscathed, bearing newborn dragons in her arms, you knew there was no other you would rather pledge yourself to.

Now the silver queen was leading the remnants of the horde across the Dothraki sea to seek allies in other lands and further her quest to retake the Iron Throne from those who had usurped it from her family. With daylight fading fast with each passing moment, however, she alerted everyone that they would build camp and continue their journey in the morning. You assisted a couple of the Dothraki in erecting a makeshift dwelling for the khaleesi before she approached you, laying a slender, gentle hand on your bare shoulder. Her violet eyes were kind, and in her arm she carried Viserion, the youngest of her dragons.

"Walk with me," she insisted.

The two of you walked together in comfortable silence until you were well away from the camp. Viserion now perched on Dany's shoulder as she tried, to no avail, feeding him a piece of tough horse jerky. Her brows knitted together in frustration, and after several more attempts, she finally desisted. She turned her head to regard you, still holding a steady stride as you both ventured further into the tall grasses. "I wanted to thank you," she said. Thank you? For what? A soft smile touched her lips, and her head swiveled to take in the view of the green and golden grasses around you. Viserion nibbled curiously on a lock of her hair. "You've been a loyal friend to me, and for that, I am grateful to you."

"No need to thank me," you assured her. "It is I who should be thanking you, in truth."

She laughed, and the sound was comparable to music. The dragon released the strands of silver from its jaws and bent its neck to peer at its mother. "Me?" Dany said, surprised. "What have I done to receive your thanks?" She looked to you again, her bright eyes twinkling. She was truly beautiful.

"You've given me hope, _khaleesi_ ," you told her. "You've given us all hope." Dany's face contorted into a look of mild confusion, so you elaborated, "No one alive in this world had ever seen a dragon. The dragons had been gone for over a hundred years, yet you had a dream, a dream in which you carried the eggs into flame." Daenerys was watching you now, hanging on your every word as if you were telling her a story of some hero long-dead rather than speaking of the khaleesi herself and stroking the cream scales underneath her dragon child's chin . "I didn't believe dreams were capable of becoming truths, but you took those eggs, and like in your dream, you carried them into the flames of the _khal_ 's funeral pyre and emerged with dragons." You paused, and both of you came to a halt before a large flat rock. Gently, you took her hands into your own. "Despite what anyone else thought, you believed," you continued. "And now you have the power to change the world, and I thank you just for allowing me the opportunity to walk beside you as you work to accomplish great things."

Daenerys beamed at you. "You're too kind," she said, squeezing your hands. Viserion chirped and nuzzled his face behind her ear. Dany gestured to the flat boulder. "Shall we sit?"

You took a seat on the stone, grateful for the coolness it emanated, and glanced upward. The sun had lowered past the horizon, and now the land was illuminated only by the moon and the millions of stars. Dany sat beside you, removed Viserion from her shoulder, and placed him on the rock between your bodies. He craned his neck upward to gaze at you curiously, so you offered your hand for him to inspect. He sniffed it before nipping playfully at your fingers. You smiled.

Daenerys studied the encounter for a moment before declaring, "He likes you."

You looked up at her and grinned. "Viserion likes everybody," you reminded her. "He seems to be very personable."

"Unlike Drogon," she added with a sigh. "He's so stubborn." He was. You could recall several situations in which you tried to win the larger dragon's trust, but he did not seem keen to befriend you, despite your kind efforts. Viserion was much different, however, and even Rhaegal didn't possess an aggression anything close to Drogon's.

Viserion suddenly hopped onto your lap, emitting a small screech before making himself comfortable and laying down to rest. Dany's violet eyes widened fractionally, and then she giggled, stroking the dragon's scaled head fondly. Although Daenerys appeared to be in good spirits as of late, you could sense that the death of her husband still tore at her heart. After all, he had passed only a matter of weeks ago. You raised your eyes from the emerald creature to study the woman at your side.

" _Khaleesi_." She turned her attention to you, a smile still grazing her lips. "How have you been faring?" you asked tentatively, gauging her reaction. Her expression fell.

"In truth?" she asked. You nodded, and she sighed. "I've been sad." Her gaze turned to the stars, and she seemed to search for the khal among them. "It's bearable now, but still I've been lingering in such melancholy."

Viserion made a small clicking noise as he stirred in his sleep, but he soon settled back in. You lightly stroked his spine.  
"I'm sorry," you told her. You laid a comforting hand upon her own.

"At least I have you," Dany said, smiling sadly at you. "That's another thing I am grateful for." You returned her smile, and a moment later, she took your face in her hands and pressed her lips to your cheek. You're sure she had meant it as a means of thanking you, but her intentions soon became lost when you sensed a change in her demeanor. She pulled away to stare at you. "You're a dear friend to me," she whispered. "Although at times, I feel our connection runs even deeper than that." You shared that notion as well, but you had had no idea that it was mutual.

"I agree," you murmured. A small blush had spread across your cheeks at the expression she wore. It seemed she was pleasantly surprised by your admission because once again she was smiling. Dany still held your face in the confines of her hands, and slowly, she inched her face closer to yours. Instead of your cheek, she kissed your mouth, her lips moving gently against your own. They were soft, and her kiss was sweet like honey wine. You shifted from your position on the stone to face her, and Viserion squawked in protest, not taking kindly to being woken from his short slumber. Daenerys broke the kiss and rested her forehead against your own, exhaling shakily. She moved a hand away from your face to clutch your hand, interlacing your fingers with hers and leaning back.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered, and you nodded. If the _khaleesi_ desired it, then you would obey, although you wouldn't have minded staying with her if she wasn't a queen. You squeezed her hand , and for a while longer, you and the silver lady sat together in the chilly night, admiring the moon and the stars, fingers interlaced. Viserion screeched.


End file.
